


Will Graham // Lovely

by Books_Heroes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Heroes/pseuds/Books_Heroes
Summary: [Fanvid]"Tear me to pieces, skin to bone"





	Will Graham // Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and immediately thought about Will, I couldn't help myself.  
> Hope you all like it
> 
> [Reblog it on Tumblr](http://books-heroes.tumblr.com/post/180424742951/will-graham-lovely-tear-me-to-pieces-skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to tell me what you thought


End file.
